Angelfire
Angelfire — First seen in Angels' Blood. Introduction Angelfire is the rare angelic ability to emit an a kind of fire, especially in battle situations.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Of the Cadre, only four could create the energy bolts. It was a gift that came with time-but only if the imprint for it was already there.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 About Characteristics / Attributes * The ability to create angelfire was a rare gift—and a lethal one. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Angelfire was one of the few things that could truly damage an immortal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 All Known Users of Angelfire * Caliane before she went into the Sleep ("Angels’ Dance") 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Raphael in current times but not 400 years earlier. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * Alexander had silver angelfire when he Rose from Sleep.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 * Colors * Alexander — Silver Archangel's Enigma, Bk 8, ch. 41 * Raphael — Blue Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * Uram — Red Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Of the Cadre * Four of the Cadre can call angelfire, per Jessamy (at time of "Angels’ Dance" 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 (different Cadre 400 years earlier) * Four of the Cadre can call angelfire per Raphael. (at the time of Angels' Blood) Archangel's Enigma, Book 1, ch. 34 Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Caliane * Cadre of Ten * Raphael * Jessamy * Alexander * Black Rain Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Raphael, Jessamy and Galen speculate whether Alexander fell into Anshara and was was betrayed to an archangelic enemy and murdered—cut into pieces or maybe a burst of Angelfire direct to the heart. Jessamy says only four of the Cadre have the Angelfire ability. At this time, Raphael does not have Angelfire. Alexander does have it (seen in Archangel's Enigma after he Rose), 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 1. Angels' Blood Uram and Raphael battle each other with blue and red Angelfire inside Michaela's mansion. Raph thinks about how he was chosen because he was one of only four on the Cadre who can use Angelfire. It's Elena and her Angel Gun that injures Uram first, allowing Raphael to do considerable damage to the same wing. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Alexander fought Lijuan with hi silver Angelfire when he Rose from the mountain, but she was able to block it with her black shield and fired back with Black Rain. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 See Also * Black Rain * Wildfire * Cascade * Full Reading List Book References Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Powers